Fratricide
by Sr.MichaelBucket
Summary: Fratricide: The Killing of a brother... (This is a one-shot, unless you want more. I love to write so I don't mind. The main Character is just some random dude. Rated for gruesome depiction)


I rolled over on my back, screaming in anguish. As I looked down to my lower body, eyes blurred with my pained tears, all I could see was red. Blistering red. I cleared my eyes and all I could do was cough. My throat could not utter a single scream, for the image was surreal. I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to. Her white, ghostly face flashed onto the screen near me and she sounded strangely enthusiastic; If a robot could be more than monotone or show any emotion at all, for that matter. The roof of the chamber opened up atop of me and a large black claw came down and snatched me from the floor where a spike plate had severed my legs. All that was left of them were two bloody stubs, jagged bone protruding out from the torn muscle. "You have failed this test, one that was easy, in my opinion. Due to you having no ability to move on your own, what so ever, there is but one more thing The Aperture Science Testing Facility can use you for in your current contract." The black sliding doors in the ceiling closed and I was whisked away through the blackness, the only sound being my screams of pain when the adrenalin stopped flowing, and the whining of hydrolic around me. when I breached the light, I saw a horrifying truth.

Conveyer belts moved ever slowly, body after body, with a few dying ones thrown in, being moved along an assembly line. Those who fought had their limbs severed and the bleeding quickly cauterized. They were then injected with some green liquid that stopped their screaming and just gave them this hiss of a voice hardly heard over the machines. I was taken to the belt just a few was over from the last poor woman to struggle against this process. I was horrified at the mess of blood, organs, and severed body parts that littered the floors and walls near the working bots' bases. My belt was stopped and a robot scanned with with a blinding blue light. It then spoke to another bot. "_Human specimen. Status: Alive. Reason for recycle: Severed legs. Area of injury: Directly Below the knees. Object of injury: Spike Plate. Command in waiting. _" There were three flashing dots on the robots face and it stayed like that for a while. The blue light came back and it spoke again. "_Order override. New Order: Redirect Subject. Area of relocation: Assembly viewing station._ _Side Order: Cauterize_ _Bleeding_." Two glowing red plates were rammed against the ends of where my legs used to be. They broke some of the jagged bone off of me and aggressively forced some of it into my body. I would have screamed, but that same green liquid was injected into my throat as well. My voice was gone, as though these butchers had taken it from me.

The very same black hook, now coated in blood, picked me up again. My body was limp and my arms hung lose behind me. My stubs were in agony as the broken bones worked there way up to my pelvis. With a sudden jerk, I was thrown haphazardly into a viewing platform. The room was a mess, broken glass littering the floor along with papers and toppled or broken desks. A man in a white lab coat, the only scientist I had seen ever sense waking up in this hell, stood at the window, gazing down at something below. He hadn't seemed to notice me. I dug up what was left of my will and clawed my way over to him as best I could. I made it to the middle of the room before he turned to me. His hair was scraggly with a beard to match as though he were a homeless man or a psycho, which wouldn't surprise me. He walked over to me and dragged me to the window and propped me in a chair so I could see down into the chamber.

I wish he hadn't. Below lay bloody conveyers of the same bloody, dead, or dying. They were mostly still and all in horrid shape. I watched what was going on at the ends of the belts and when I saw it, I tried to gasp to no avail. The mechanical arms pulled the bodies into balls as best they could, curling up their limbs, if they had any, to make them more compact. Then, each was shoved into half of a little cube, unlike the normal cubes but ones that I had seen before. They set the top of the cube over the bottom, which contained either a body or one soon to be, and welded them together. A little pink heart adorned each side.

I was taken by surprise when the scientist stabbed me with a needle, then covered my mouth as to keep me quiet, seeing as I did scream after that. My pain momentarily forgotten, amazingly, I spoke with a raspy voice. "Are you doing this to people?"

He shook his head. "No... These are the failures. She sees them as specks of dust without purpose, no life, no value. They are the forgotten because, after they die, or are mortally wounded, they are never seen again. This is why she looks for the homeless, the alone, the already forgotten by the world for they will never be missed. They will be her testing apparatus forever. This is what she did to the others of the science team when she had her way with them. She tortured them. Killed them. Not me. No, no, no. I got away. I was the lucky one. I've lived just out of her eye. She will never stuff me into a box. I saved you. I was able to get to you. You are a lucky one. I know the way out and I will get you there and to a safe place, while I must stay here. There are others I must help."

Those cubes... It made so much sense. "This is why she makes us burn the companion cubes. This is why we can't p-put them through the emancipation grills..."

"The Grills destroy all testing apparatus besides the Aperture Science Hand-Held Portal Device. All biological matter can pass through. If these cubes were to be allowed through the grills, the truth of her greatest crime against man, against nature, would be exposed to the light. She makes you destroy, kill those of your own..."

I look down at them in shock. "Fratricide..."

* * *

_AN~ This may require some explanation. Let me enlighten you with something I posted on Facebook. This is a highly debated topic among many of the Portal fan base and, perhaps, some of you can contribute to the discussion. _

_PROOF THAT GLADOS FROM PORTAL PUTS THE BODIES OF DEAD TEST SUBJECTS IN THE COMPANION CUBES.  
1. (this is a big one) When GlaDOS explains the emancipation grill, she says that it will destroy testing supplies like the cube, and allow the portal gun and biological things to pass through. You NEVER put a companion cube through a grill because if you did, (during scripted areas. NOT CHEATING.) The cube would desolve and the body would fall out because the body is biological.  
2. I've done the math. A human body would fit inside any of the cubes perfectly.  
3. When you put the companion cube in the fire, the trophy is FRATRICIDE. Fratricide is the killing of a brother. Who would be your brother in Aperture? A fellow test subject.  
4. GlaDOS is a liar and most often says the opposite of the truth. When she says the companion cube CANNOT talk and if it were to talk, its advice should not be followed, you should think it CAN talk and its advice SHOULD be followed. And perhaps dying, not yet dead, subjects are also put in the cubes.  
5. GlaDOS has no respect for human life or the dead. She is morbid and cruel.  
6. GlaDOS calls the companion cubes sentritive cores. Sentritive means ALIVE or HAS FEELING OR EMOTION.  
7. GlaDOS claims to have warehouses full of the companion cubes while she also has vaults full of subjects in cryo.  
8. When GlaDOS fizzles the cubes in Portal 2, you can hear a faint scream_


End file.
